Katherine Drasche
Katherine Smith-Drasche D. O. B: '''December 10, 1980 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Widow '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: CEO Drache International, Mom Power (If DNA Alternate): All SIght Personality Very shy and introverted, Katherine always tended to keep her nose in a book most of the time. When she wasn’t hiding behind her books, she was hiding behind her glasses, which she began wearing thinking her vision was bad before finding out it was actually ''really ''good. She came out of her shell a bit after meeting her husband-to-be but still maintains an intellectual grace about her sweet spirit. Katherine is compassionate and loving, though due to some events in ehr life she has become more cautious. History High school was difficult for Katherine, not because she wasn't intelligent but becasue she was clumsy. Her vision hit her at puberty and began reverting from X-Ray vision back to normal, causing her to constantly bump into things or knock them over. She never told anyone about it but kept to herself, becoming very shy and burying herself in her studies. After graduating college, Katherine took off for New York, realizing she needed to be out on her own. She got a job at the library there, as her love for reading books and tendency to hide drove her to find someplace she could do both. While working there, she met Ethan Jetee, a man who became a close friend and she later discovered had his own special talents. Katherine also met another man at the library. His name was Heinrich Drasche. Heinrich charmed his way under Katherine's defenses and helped her learn to control her abilities by admitting his own. They grew close and ended up becoming lovers. Katherine got pregnant the night she lost her virginity and soon the two married. They were deeply in love and it should have been a story with a happy ending, but the day their daughter was born, Henri was killed in a plane crash. It took a long time for Katherine to come out of her grief. Her daughter, Mercedes, became her anchor and her reason to get up every morning. She has met others, and found many within the city who have abilities, something Heinrich told her was true but she had found hard to believe. Katherine has been attacked by some of those Specials. One tried to slice her head open, but stopped shy of it when Mercy began to cry from another room. He fled suddenly and Katherine could only believe it was due to her daughter's cries. Later, another man tried to kill both her and Mercy but the shape-shifter was stopped by a policeman familiar with Specials because he was one himself. Matt Parkman took it upon himself to keep an eye on Katherine after the escape of the Special from police custody. The two became good friends through their constant meetings and when Katherine's vision began doing things she was unused to, Katherine went to Matt for assistance. The meeting in the park took an interesting turn when Katherine asked Matt to read her mind. He dived in deeply and saw more than he intended to see. This shook her up so much that Katherine ended up kissing the telepathic cop, a result of emotions brought to the surface by his mental probing. Since then, they've become more than friends, starting a tenuous dating relationship that has both of them trying to overcome their personal demons. Miscellaneous Katherine has only begun realizing what all her vision can do and is counting on help from Matt to figure it all out. She does not run the company her husband left her but remains CEO as a silent board member. All Katherine really desires to be is a mother to her daughter and live a quiet life. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)